


Humanity in Restrospect

by Shiokokoro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Anthology, Blood and whatnot, Character Death, Somewhat interconnected stories, Swordplay, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiokokoro/pseuds/Shiokokoro
Summary: One year ago, Osaka Shizuku's death set off a series of events that have the potential to reshape the world. And four girls find themselves at the centre of these events:Yuuki Setsuna, a friend and senpai who feels indebted to the late Shizuku. After inheriting something precious from Shizuku, she struggles with granting the dying wish of her friend while hiding dark secrets that have taken over her life in the last year. Nakasu Kasumi, Shizuku's best friend who spent a year locked up after Shizuku's death. After a reconciliation, she travels with Setsuna, determined to save the world that Shizuku gave her life for. Sonoda Umi, the former head of the Sonoda clan that defected after failing to save the girl she cared about most. With no home and no purpose, she wanders the roads of Japan, wondering where her feet will take her. Takami Chika, once renowned as the most powerful swordsman of her generation, finds herself on the run after being framed for the assassination of the Prime Minister. Despite her circumstances, she still smiles and laughs at those she meets on her journey.A series of short fights and conversations taking place within the same universe.
Relationships: Yuuki Setsuna & Nakasu Kasumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Humanity in Restrospect

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an anthology of this world. Not every chapter will continue from the last point nor will there necessarily be a continuation of some parts. If you start this series after chapter one though, I do recommend reading in order, as references to previous chapters may still be made. This is one timeline, after all.

The last bits of dying sunlight bathed the sky in a dull orange hue. If you looked closed enough, you could already make out the moon overhead. Streetlights flicker on and the sounds of passersby gradually quiets. Most students should either be home or on their way. And yet, here I am. As the sun dips below the horizon, my feet remain firmly planted, keeping me restricted to this small park. The time for such leisure activities like picnicking has long since passed. And yet I’m here.

“Setsuna-senpai.”

For the record, it was absolutely not my choice to be here. Everything in the world worked against me to drag my butt here. I don’t believe in fate, destiny, or luck, but surely some superstitious people would call this “fate,” or “bad luck.” In any case, this is the worst. Facing such a cute girl that at one point seemed to look up to me or simply feel an attraction towards me. And now, she holds a sword with every intent of ending my life.

“Kasumin… never wanted it to come to this.”

Don’t get me wrong. I’m not afraid. Not in the least. Why? Because I am also holding a sword, one that I believe myself to be fairly skilled with, even better than her. So I’m very confident in my ability to defend myself. However, what I am most certainly not confident in is my ability to do so without ending her life.

“But… Even Kasumin has things she wants to protect!”

Kasumi charges at me. I suppose running away is an option, but that would only delay the inevitable. No matter how far I run or how much convincing I attempt, Kasumi won’t relent. I know this because if I was in her position, I would do the same. When something we love comes under threat, we’ll do anything we can to save it. Even if that means putting our own lives at stake. But… you’re mistaken, Kasumi. That which you want to protect is already…

“Kasumi-san… I…” There’s nothing to say. Whether I apologize for what’s to come or try once again to convince Kasumi to back down, the outcome won’t change. I can’t avoid this fight. After all… “I… can’t lose this fight either.”

I let her come to me. Having always excelled at defense, it feels like the correct decision. Kasumi has always been a straightforward girl and her honest swordsmanship reflects as much. There are no tricks when she swings at me, simply bringing her katana from behind her in a slash directed towards my abdomen. But that swing is slow, too slow to hit me. A quick parry has her sword up in the air. It would be so easy to strike her in that vulnerable position, but I don’t swing, instead letting her stumble back.  
“What are you doing, Senpai!? Kasumin is really trying to kill you, you know!”

To be perfectly honest, I’m not sure that’s true. But, regardless of whether Kasumi wants to kill me or not… “Kasumi-chan, I…” I don’t want to kill you.

This time, it’s a swing from below, traveling a straight line that would tear my stomach open. I step forward, helping close the distance between us, bringing my own sword up but not in a deadly swing. I slam the hilt of my sword into her blade, driving it back. Before she can fix its position, I let my sword continue forward before tugging it back, letting the hilt smack her cheek.

Kasumi scrambles back, holding her cheek. Do you get it now? You can’t beat me. “You really don’t hold back, Setsuna-senpai…” Well, you’re wrong there. “Then, Kasumin will get serious too.”

Kasumi brings her sword up over her shoulder, blade pointed at me. I almost laugh at the memory it brings up. That became Kasumi’s stance because, “it rhymes with my name, so it’s cute!” No, Setsuna. Now isn’t the time. The mana around her takes the form of black electricity that crackles along the blade. Bits of Kasumi’s hair stands up as it expands to cover even her hands.

“Kasumi-san, you…” She’s going to use that? Here? Maybe I did underestimate how serious she was going to get. Even I can’t block that without equal retaliation.

“First Rite, release.” The burst of energy from her blade forces me to take a step back, but I quickly recover, moving my sword to a defensive position in front of me. “The god who steps from the heavens…”

I mimic her pose. How do you think she first learned about it after all? The last thing I want to do is kill Kasumi. However, if just for a little longer… I have to live. I take a deep breath and let my Rite flow from me. The sensation is something like a cool liquid traveling through my body, up into my arms, out of hands, and along my sword. A white mist obstructs the view of my sword, floating just above the surface. “First Rite, release.”

Ah, this is the worst… The day started out with a fight with Yuu and she stormed off. Then Kotori yelled at me for training again. And now… A dear kouhai is trying to gut me. Huh. One of those seems worse than the others, right? I wonder… if Shizuku could be here now… would Kasumi have turned out like this?

Hey, Shizuku… what should I do? I couldn’t protect her. Even your last wish…

“I offer my name, Nakasu Kasumi.” The lightning surges around her blade. Surely just a touch of it would be enough to kill me. Death by electrocution sounds pretty bad. I’ve heard it’s really painful. “ _Ukkonen!_ ”

It’s strange. Kasumi used to always run up to me with an excited smile. She was always ready to learn, eager even. Because she thought of me as a precious senpai. Even after Shizuku’s death, I thought… I thought I could preserve that smile. Was it useless? Is my desire to protect her not enough? Can I never measure up to what Shizuku became for her? Shizuku… I’m sorry. But… watching Kasumi run at me now... I just…

“I… offer my name, Yuuki Setsuna.” Kasumi is just meters from me. With this, I can end it easily. “ _Morana._ ” But… But…! If it’s at all possible, Kasumi! I drop my sword. “I offer my name…” I see it. The sudden hesitance in Kasumi’s eyes. After all, she’s never seen this. I’d never even considered offering it. After all, Yuuki Setsuna is my name now. It was the name I bound to this sword, the name I stake my life on. There was never a reason for me to turn back to that name. But now… If it means saving you, Kasumi, if it means fulfilling Shizuku’s last wish… then I’ll give my everything!

-

_“Setsuna-san! Let’s duel!”_

__

__

_I laugh at the sudden proposition but nod. “That’s fine, Shizuku-san. But, why me? Don’t you want to train with someone stronger like Kanata-san?”_

__

__

_“No. I need to make sure you’re really strong, Setsuna-san!”_

__

__

_“Eh? Why?”_

__

__

_“What if you’re not ready when the time comes!?”_

__

__

_The way she pouts as she speaks makes me laugh again but her words do draw my attention. “Ready for what?”_

__

__

_“Well…” Shizuku draws her sword, a wide smile on her face. “You won’t know that until the time comes, right?”_

\- 

I think you knew, Shizuku. You knew it very well. And yet… I wasn’t ready. In the end, I wasn’t strong enough to take her on, to protect you, to protect Kasumi… to protect everyone. But, this is different. I’m not powerless. I’m not cowering away, afraid to offer my name. I’ve never felt more ready! So… Shizuku, I’ll… grant your wish! 

As the second sword appears in my hand, Kasumi’s eyes light up in recognition. Of course they would. If anybody should be familiar with this weapon, it would be her. She’s probably seen it more than me despite it being mine now. Kasumi… I’ll… save you. “Nakagawa Nana.” It’s too late for Kasumi to stop even if she wanted to. Her sword is already swinging at me. But, with this…! “ _Boreas._ ” 

I resist the urge to scream in pain. My blood feels like its been frozen solid. It’s like my entire body is being torn up from the inside out. My arms scream in pain and my muscles tear as I draw my sword even just an inch back. Kasumi’s blade will hit me in less than a second. And yet I see that sword moving so slowly… 

“Kasumi-san is… helpless. Please, Setsuna-san… don’t leave her alone.” 

Shizuku, I… 

I make my strike. The second our blades connect, hers freezes and shatters under my blow. Kasumi’s eyes close before my blade even reaches her. 

In the end… I’ll keep my promise no matter what, Shizuku. 

Kasumi falls to the ground as my blade follows through. No scream of pain, just dead silence. I stare down at her for a few seconds before releasing my sword, letting it vanish. The remains of her sword slowly fade to nothing. 

“Kasumi-san…” I kick her lightly in the ribs, earning an ‘ugh.’ “Get up. I struck your essence, not your body.” 

As if that was the only thing that made her realize she isn’t dead, Kasumi sits up, running her hands along her chest and stomach. “Eh? Eh? Kasumin isn’t…” 

“Like I’d kill you, idiot. Shizuku-san would cry in her grave, you know?” 

“Uu…” 

“… Listen, Kasumi-san. I know. I know you were affected the most by Shizuku-san’s passing. However, that does not invalidate the feelings of the rest of us.” 

“But…!” 

“We can’t just drop everything. As much as I would have liked to sit inside and grieve, I was unable to. My duties called. I have my duty as the Fourth. Do you not have your duty as the Sixth? Would you abandon all those relying on you? Do you really think that’s what Shizuku-san would want?” 

The dejected look on Kasumi means that one must have hit home. But it’s necessary. If Kasumi goes on like this, it’s bound to lead to her destruction. I flip my sword up and stick it into the ground in front of her, cracking the pavement. 

Kasumi’s eyes light up and she grabs the blade with no regard for the inevitable cuts on her hands. “This…! Why do you have Shizuko’s sword!? And who the hell is Nana!? Kasumin’s owed some answers, don’t you think?” 

“Haha.” That’s better. That’s more like the old Kasumi. “Shizuku-san passed this sword onto me on her deathbed. Because her name was no longer bound, I bound my true name. That’s right. Nakagawa Nana is my name. I’d be happier if you kept that a secret, though. Setsuna is just fine with me. I prefer it actually.” 

“Why did Shizuko give her your sword to you!?” 

I let my eyes drift to the sword. That’s a good question, a question that I’ve been asking myself since her death. There was no reason to entrust me with the sword. If it had to do with ability, Kanata would have been a better choice. And if it’s just to do with closeness to Kasumi, then Shioriko or Rina would have been far superior. So… why? Kasumi’s eyes sparkle with curiosity directed at me so I shrug. 

“’Kasumi-san is helpless.’ So she said. Either way, I believe Shizuku-san predicted this.” I motioned towards Kasumi. “Because of that, she wanted somebody to protect you, to steer you along the right path. If I’m being realistic though… I hold no obligation towards Shizuku-san. However… somehow…” I just can’t seem to let go of this feeling. “Anyways.” I pry Kasumi’s hands off the blade before yanking it from the ground and letting it vanish. “If you want to know more, then you'll have to come with me. I don't want an apology or anything so forget that. Come on, let's go.” 

“Eh?” Kasumi scrambles to get on her feet as I start walking. “W-Where are we going!?” 

Oh, I suppose she wouldn’t know. “A lot’s happened in the time you’ve been absent. The world’s shifting again. Now that I’ve got you straightened out, we have a couple more things to take care of. But one thing’s really important.” 

Kasumi rushes to my side. “What is it?” 

I flash her a smile, already knowing how excited she’ll get about this job. After all, it’s Kasumi’s best chance for revenge. 

“Killing Minami Kotori.” 


End file.
